


Are You Drunk?

by BecaEffinMitchell



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9884366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaEffinMitchell/pseuds/BecaEffinMitchell
Summary: Confessions they're never easy right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another Bechloe one shot. Based off the tumblr prompt "Are You Drunk" that someone requested on tumblr so boom.

It was second year, 2am, the Bellas had just returned back at their dorm, after attending one of the Trebles spontaneous parties. (or as Bumper would call it 'Blessed by Bumper Wednesday')

After recalling the events of the party, and seeing Beca laugh and joke with, a seemingly random girl for what seemed like most of the night, Chloe finally decided to do something about her feelings.

The party girl she saw with Beca was clearly hitting on her, however, Beca seemed oblivious to it almost like how Beca had been oblivious to how Chloe felt about her, so Chloe felt some reassurance that nothing had gone on between them.

So she made her way up the stairs to Beca's room. She just couldn't risk not telling her. "I'd regret it for the rest of my life" she reminded herself as she approached Beca's and Fat Amy's bedroom door luckily, 'The Great One' (as Fat Amy demanded she was called) was asleep on the sofa downstairs. Knowing this Chloe knew she could finally talk to Beca in private without any of the others butting in or making comments.

The timing was perfect.

Right?

Chloe took a deep breath and knocked on Beca's door. She waited with anticipation. After standing their anxiously for several seconds Chloe's anticipation faded as started to look like Beca wasn't going to open the door. Beca didn't even call out to see who it was. 

It had only been 20 minutes since they got home so Chloe figured she couldn't be asleep. "Becaaa" She called in a whisper but got no response. 'She must have her headphones on' Chloe told herself as she grabbed the door handle and gently pushed the door open.

"Dude!" Beca jumped as she saw a figure enter the room. "Sorry for scaring you Be-Caw" Chloe joked "Please don't call me that." Beca said rather bluntly. The first thing Chloe noticed was that Beca didn't even have her Beats on. "How comes I startled you anyway? I knocked and called you-."

"Oh. I heard the knock" Beca stated bluntly. 

"Oh? . . . well, surely you'd of known that I'd come in?" Chloe said sounding confused. "If I'm honest I was hoping you'd go away if I ignored it." Beca's words stung but Chloe tried to hide her hurt with a smile, trying to play it off like it was a joke. After finally gathering the courage to tell Beca how she felt she refused to be deterred now.

Chloe looked at Beca who was staring blankly at her laptop screen. Chloe cleared her throat. She was nervous and it showed slightly in her voice "Beca. I know that you're not in the greatest of moods, but there is really never a good time to say this. And I kind of just went over twenty different scenarios of how this could go down in my head, so I need to get it over with before I go crazy". she said with a nervous laugh.

Beca glanced up and shut her lid to her laptop slightly, letting Chloe know she had her attention, but she remained silent. It created an awkward vibe but Chloe continued.

"Beca" Chloe said softly "I really like you. And it's really scary, because I think you feel the same. But at the same time, I can't tell. You know how I'm really stressing about graduating? because let's face it, my graduation is long over-due, well,  it's because it made me realize something. I don't want to graduate and leave you behind. What I feel for you is so intense. I'd miss the girls loads but without you, I think I'd be lost" she laughed nervously "So here I am diving into the deep end." she said awkwardly as she waved her hands about.

"Chloe..." Beca said softly.

_"Are you drunk?"_

If it were possible you would be able to hear Chloe's heart shatter.

Here she was opening up and confessing her feelings and Beca just put it down to drunken gibberish "You think I'm drunk?" Chloe questioned her, sounding slightly irritated "You do say some pretty strange things when your drunk Chlo" Chloe couldn't debate her on that but she was hurt and felt disrespected. She knew that Beca was aware that she wasn't drunk "Beca, my feelings for you aren't a joke. I mean-"

"Chloe, you need to go and lay down. And have a nice looooong rest"

"Don't you patronize me Mitchell. You're avoiding the question. Sure I've had a few but I know _exactly_ what I'm saying, and I meant every word" she then dropped her voice to a mumble  "I just needed some Ginger confidence-boosting jiggle juice first is all" she reluctantly admitted.

Beca knew full well that Chloe was being serious. So she quickly directed her attention to her wristband as she fiddled with it. "Can you at least say something??" Chloe said, the hurt apparent in her voice. She looked on at Beca with teary eyes.

"Beca. This isn't going to 'go away' if you don't feel the same just tell me. Because your silence is killing me."

There was at least a minute pause.

Chloe's voice dropped to a soft tone "Is. . ." It pained her to ask but she had to "Is it because of that girl at the party? cause' Beca I get it if you don't want to hurt me just say--"

"Seriously? So you _were_ spying." Beca stated sounding defensive "What? Beca it was pretty obvious she was _all over you_. I didn't have to 'spy' to know that"

"Well, apparently you're pretty obvious yourself, she said you kept glaring over at her all night. She was _clingy_ because you made her uncomfortable. She thought you wanted to fight her. Heck, she even asked if you were my possessive girlfriend." Beca huffed as she continued.

"And yes I like you. I like you a damn lot." she admitted "But I can't be with someone who won't let me breathe. clearly, you'd be too possessive dude."

"Beca, I got jealous I won't deny that. But I can work on it. I promise. I mean, why didn't you say so sooner? You basically blanked me the whole time I was talking to you a second ago. It's not like you to hold back, you always say it how it is."

"I blanked you because I've been sitting here seething, trying to maintain my anger. I really wanted to avoid fighting with you. That girl at the party was a legitimate record producer. She wanted to release one of my tracks, in fact, she was so eager to sign me that she said she'd come to my location.  She specifically came to the party to sign me Chloe, do you know how big a deal that is? but I blew it. Well actually, _you_ blew it for me." 

Beca made a point of staring into Chloe's eyes as she continued "You made her so uncomfortable she left before I could sign a deal and now she won't answer my calls. So yeah, I'm silent. But if I'm honest right now I don't want to talk to you. The one thing most important to me you fucked up so, thanks" she said with a mocking smile.

"Beca I'm so sorry... If you had just told me--."

"Why are you still standing there?" Beca shouted as she stood up and shoved Chloe out of her bedroom shutting her door behind her. Beca leaned up against the door, exhaling loudly as she pushed her hair back. 

Chloe stood outside Beca's door for a moment, contemplating what to do, tears slowly rolled down her face. This was not the outcome she was hoping for.

'20 scenarios and none of them ended like this'


End file.
